fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Sky Pretty Cure The Movie: Seimei no Megami no Mai
Dream Sky Pretty Cure the Movie: Dance of the Goddess of Life (映画 ドリーム スカイ プリキュア 生命の女神の舞 Dorīmu Sukai Purikyua Seimei no Megami no Mai) is the unofficial 21st movie produced by Toei Animation. The movie is set to be released in Japanese cinemas on 27 October, 2017. Summery Characters Pretty Cure Amaterasu Hinata (天照 ひなた Amaterasu Hinata '')/'Cure Sun''' (キュアサン Kyua San) (Haylee Sunnyville in the English Dub) The reincarnated form of Queen Soleil of the Sun. She is very hyper and energetic. Hinata is never seen without a smile on her face. Hinata is an unusually passionate girl, she is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh. She's usually practicing her tennis skills. She's currently Princess of the Sun. Her alter ego is Cure Sun (キュアサン Kyua San) and her theme colors are red, orange and gold Tsukiyomi Yuzuki (月夜見 ゆずき Tsukiyomi Yuzuki '')/'Cure Moon''' (キュアムーン Kyua Muun '') ('Yvonne Moonstone''' in the English Dub) The reincarnated form of Queen Selene of the Moon. She is shown as elegant and quiet, but also quite understanding. As the student council president, Yuzuki is very mature and responsible. Yuzuki is seen usually with a book in her face reading all types of litature. She's currently Princess of the Moon. Her alter ego is Cure Moon (キュアムーン Kyua Muun '') and her theme colors are blue, purple and silver. 'Jitsugetsu Akari' (日月 あかり ''Jitsugetsu Akari)/'Shining Light' (シャイニングライト Shainingu Raito ) (Alexia Lightsong in the English Dub) A little 7-year old girl who appears in episode 5 and transforms in episode 7. It is later revealed she was created out of Hinata's and Yuzuki's spiritual energy combining together. Her personality is more a less a mixture of Hinata's and Yuzuki's. Her alter ego is Shining Light (シャイニングライト Shainingu Raito ) and her theme colors are rose and wisteria. As Shining Light she physically ages to 14 years old. Mascots Sol (ゾル Zoru) - Hinata's fox-like fairy partner. He end his sentences with the word "~ol" Lune (ルーン Rūn) - Yuzuki's wolf-like fairy partner. She end her sentences with the word "~ne" Luz (ルス Rusu) - Akari's bunny-like fairy partner. She end her sentences with the word "~lu" Movie-Only Characters Rosario (ロサリオ Rosario) A shrine maiden and the one chosen for the Dance of Blessing. Less than confidant about her skills the Dream Sky Cures take it upon themselves to help her. Born with strong healing abilities but unable to properly use them. This has made her a target for Morte to attack her. Princess Alma (アルマ王女 Aruma-Oujo) The ruler of the Kingdom of Life. Legend has it that she is descended from the Goddess of Life. Alma is quite worried about Rosario as they are childhood friends. She warmly welcomed the Dream Sky Cures into her kingdom. Alma surprises them when she adresses them as Queen of the Sun and Queen of the Moon respectively. Prince Morte (モルテ王子 Morute-Ouji) The main antagonist of the movie. He first appears as a silhouette in the beginning of the movie. The ruler of the Kingdom of Death. Legend has it that he is descended from the God of Death. When formally introduced he is a honored guest in the Alma's kingdom but is secretly planing to take over the kingdom. Trivia Category:Movies Category:Akashiya Akua Category:Anime Angel72 Category:Dream Sky Pretty Cure